


Let me love you as you are

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Names, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo, Worship, but it's their first time with feelings, but these two do that to me, i didn't mean for the fluff, its not their first time, nsfw card, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: "God, I wanna feel every inch of your body, want to kiss you all over, want everyone to know how much I love you. I want to worship you.”{Prompt fill for my NSFW Voltron bingo card}





	Let me love you as you are

Lance’s stare was intense enough to make Shiro feel like he wanted to hide away. His gaze was soft, eyes trailing over the expanse of Shiro’s body. His hands were pressed against Shiro’s sides, thumbs rubbing slow circles into his skin as he looked over Shiro’s bare torso. Lance hadn’t said anything yet, he hadn’t moved either since he’d sat on Shiro’s waist, besides the roaming gaze and movements of his thumbs. Shiro lifts his hands and rests them on Lance’s hips, more aware of his prosthetic than he normally would be.

“Did it hurt?” Lance finally asks. Shiro swallows and averts his eyes down to the limb in question. He flexes his fingers slightly against Lance’s hip.

“I… no. I don’t remember it.” Shiro offers with a light shrug. Lance’s eyes trail down the limb, his hand lifting and following the movement before he takes hold of Shiro’s hand and pulls it away from his hip.

He toys with Shiro’s fingers for a moment before he slides his hand up Shiro’s arm to where it meets flesh. The skin around the prosthetic is mangled, the job was done horribly, leaving a mess of some of the worst scar tissue Lance has ever seen. He lightly runs his fingers over the lumps and divots in Shiro’s skin.

“Does it ever hurt?” He asks. Shiro shrugs again.

“Not really. The scars still itch sometimes, and it pulls occasionally, nothing unlike having a cramped muscle. It doesn’t hurt so much, it’s just uncomfortable to an extent at certain times.” Shiro responds as he lifts his stare back to Lance’s face. Lance meets his gaze and a sad smile tugs at his lips.

Lance’s eyes fall to Shiro’s chest, mapping out the scars in the rest of his skin. How many major scars did he have? He’d stopped counting at ten. His time as a Galra prisoner had him fighting for his life, and most of the time he barely came out alive. Lance’s fingers trace lightly over the scars as he leans over into Shiro more. Shiro cups Lance’s cheek and pulls him down the rest of the way to press their lips together. Lance kisses him a lot softer than Shiro had anticipated he would, though Shiro isn’t about to complain about the fact. Lance pulls back, only to tilt his head up enough to lightly kiss the scar over the bridge of Shiro’s nose.

Lance’s hands trail down to Shiro’s naked hips, his thumbs digging into his pelvis slightly as he shuffles back on Shiro’s lap. He pulls back completely and rearranges them, kneeling himself between Shiro’s thighs while he spreads said legs around his body. Shiro drops his hands to his crotch, resting his palms on the insides of his thighs as he looks down at the younger. Lance collects up the lube he’d already gotten out and coats up his fingers with it.

Shiro watches his movements, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he worries it slightly. Lance lifts his gaze again as he presses his fingers to Shiro’s hole, spreading the slick over his rim. Shiro doesn’t notice Lance watching him, too focused on keeping an eye on the movement of his hand to lift his gaze. Lance turns his wrist so that his palm is facing upward as he slowly presses his first finger past the ring of muscle and into Shiro’s body. Shiro lets out a soft sigh, shifting his hand to take hold of his cock. He gives the base a small squeeze before he gives a few slow strokes. Lance shifts, catching Shiro’s attention. He leans over the older again and presses another light kiss to the bridge of Shiro’s nose. Shiro closes his eyes and lets himself focus on the stimulation to his body.

It doesn’t take long before Lance is able to work Shiro open enough to comfortably slide a second and third finger into Shiro’s hole. Shiro makes small noises in the back of his throat at the added stretch each time, but besides that, he keeps relatively silent. Lance is as quiet as Shiro’s ever heard him, and if he didn’t know any better, he wouldn’t think that he was in bed with him. The uncharacteristic silence would almost be concerning, though Shiro knows why Lance is acting the way he was.

Lance pulls back suddenly, his fingers sliding easily from Shiro’s body as he positions himself closer to Shiro’s body between his spread thighs. Shiro opens his eyes again and looks up at the younger. He watches as Lance works on the condom on before he lubes himself up, giving his cock a few slow and firm strokes before he angles his hips forward and presses the head of his cock to Shiro’s hole. He lifts his gaze, meeting Shiro’s eyes.

“Go for it, sharpshooter.” Shiro says as he offers Lance a sideways smile. Lance drops his gaze for a second before he looks back up to Shiro and slowly starts to press into him. Shiro catches his bottom lip between his teeth again, moaning low in the back of his throat as Lance’s cock slides into him. He manages to keep his gaze connected to Lance’s, even when Lance presses his hips firmly against his own and rolls his hips in a circle, adding extra stimulation.

“You feel amazing.” Lance sighs, closing his eyes as he tips his head back slightly. His hands trail up Shiro’s sides, palms pressing firmly into Shiro’s ribs as he gives another full roll of his hips. Shiro lets out a breathy sigh, turning his head to the side when the pleasure forces his eyes to roll shut.

“Lance…” his name falls from Shiro’s mouth on a soft moan. Lance doesn’t waste any more time as he slowly draws his hips back. His thrusts are slow and steady, allowing Shiro to really feel it all in ways that a faster pace would never give. Lance keeps his hand pressed into Shiro’s sides as he leans down again.

This time his lips press to the scars on Shiro’s arm around the top of his prosthetic limb. Shiro opens his eyes and drops his gaze, watching as Lance kisses the skin while he continues to move his hips at a steady pace. Shiro swallows thickly, his chest starting to heave already. Lance lifts his gaze, catching Shiro’s glance, offering him a small smile.

“You’re so beautiful Shiro, every part of you is gorgeous,” Lance whispers against Shiro’s skin. He tilts his head slightly and presses a firm kiss to the limb. “I don’t care what they did, I don’t care what they left you with, you’re perfect to me.”

“Lance,” Shiro starts, unsure how to really react to that. Lance has said things like that before, though never under these circumstances. Lance looks back up to Shiro as he turns his head and starts kissing over Shiro’s chest.

Shiro swallows again and closes his eyes once more. He feels Lance’s lips trail over where he knows he has scars in his skin before his lips find their way to the fresh wound on his hip. It wasn’t too bad, maybe it’ll scar over a little for a while, but Shiro doubts the gash will last forever like the others. It hadn’t been deep, but Lance had made the biggest fuss he could over it.

“I love you,” Lance whispers as he lifts his head again. Shiro looks up to him and smiles softly. He reaches up to cup Lance’s cheek. Lance turns his head into Shiro’s hand, kissing the joint of his prosthetic wrist.

“I love you too,” Shiro responds. Lance straightens himself up again, running his hands over the expanse of Shiro’s chest as he starts to build up the pace of his thrusts. Shiro doesn’t hold back his soft moans anymore, knowing that Lance liked to hear him. He drops his hand to his cock again and starts stroking, his pace matching the speed of Lance’s thrusts.

Lance starts panting not long after the change of pace, his eyes closed and head tipped back ever so slightly as he lets the feeling of Shiro’s body around and beneath him floods his senses. Shiro stares up at the younger, his other hand pressed to Lance’s belly. Lance drops forward again, curling his arm around Shiro’s shoulders as he holds him closer into his body. He presses his face into the side of Shiro’s neck, moaning softly as he slows the pace of his thrusts in favour of giving a few hard thrusts. Shiro cries out, his head tipping back into his pillow as his back arches with the feeling. The force of Lance’s thrusts is enough to make his cock leak pre-come all over his fist. Lance turns his head into the side of Shiro’s, pressing open-mouthed kisses all over the side of Shiro’s face and neck.

“ _ Lance _ ,” Shiro cries out softly, curling his arm around Lance’s back as he clutches him close.

“Fuck, Shiro, you’re so amazing, feel so good. God, I wanna feel every inch of your body, want to kiss you all over, want everyone to know how much I love you. I want to worship you.” Lance’s voice is basically a whine, his own desperation showing through as the pace of his thrusts pick up again, despite the fact he doesn’t really want to. Shiro can tell he’s trying to hold back, that he’s trying to keep the rhythm slow and firm like it had been when they started.

“Baby, oh God,” Shiro moans, his other hand finding its way into Lance’s hair when Lance takes over stroking his cock for him. Lance turns his head more and presses his kisses to the scar over Shiro’s nose again, muttering lowly to himself in between, words that Shiro can’t make out properly. “Lance…”

“ _ Shiro _ ,” Lance moans, his arm tightening around Shiro’s body as his thrusts stutter. His orgasm rolls over him, forcing a groan from his chest as he presses his forehead firmly against Shiro’s neck. His fist continues to slide easily over Shiro’s cock, even as the movements of his hips start to get sloppy.

Shiro screws his eyes shut tight and bites his bottom lip again to stop himself from shouting as he comes. Lance strokes him through it, his thrusts slowly coming to a stop as he pushes firmly into Shiro again and holds himself still, hips pressed flush against Shiro’s ass. Lance almost collapses completely against Shiro’s chest, struggling to regain his breathing as his body shakes with the aftermath of his orgasm. Shiro tips his head back again, loosening his hold on Lance so that he can pull away. He doesn’t, though he does sit up enough to press a light kiss to Shiro’s throat.

Shiro smiles lazily as he opens his eyes and looks up at Lance. Lance returns his smile and leans in to kiss him properly again. Shiro frames Lance’s face between his hands, holding him in place so that he can kiss him properly, deepening the kiss with an easy tilt of his head. He feels Lance twist his hand between them as he wipes Shiro’s come off his hand into the skin of his hip. Shiro makes a small noise and pulls back.

“Hey,” He chuckles as he averts his gaze, taking in the mess on his stomach and chest. Lance smirks and turns his head slightly to press another kiss to Shiro’s cheek.

“Don’t ‘hey’ me, you’re the one who came all over my hand.” Lance grins as he forces himself to sit up, despite how much he’d rather just collapse against Shiro’s chest, covered in come and all. Shiro smirks up at him and Lance trails his eyes down his body, taking in the sight beneath him. He chews his bottom lip as he slowly pulls out. “You’re seriously gorgeous.”

Shiro huffs out a small laugh and drops his hands to Lance’s thighs, rubbing his thumbs into them as Lance pulls off the condom and ties it up. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

“You can say I’m hot shit, I can take it.” Lance quips as he untangles himself from Shiro’s body and climbs out of their bed. Shiro rolls his eyes as he watches Lance bin the condom and collects up a few tissues to clean himself off before he moves back over and wipes up the mess on Shiro’s body.

“I know Lance. Though I’d say you’re too pretty to be ‘hot shit’.” He hums as he pillows his arms under his head. He smirks when the response gets a blush forming on Lance’s cheeks.

“Shut up,” Lance mumbles as he throws out the tissues before climbing back into bed. He pauses for a moment, looking Shiro over again, taking in the sight that he was laid out like that. He crawls up beside Shiro and easily snuggles into his side, resting a palm over Shiro’s chest as he rests his head on Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro wraps one arm around Lance’s shoulders, pulling him in closer to his body as the other hand finds Lance’s against his chest. He links their fingers together and closes his eyes.

“My lover boy.” He hums, smirk widening when Lance makes a small noise of protest.

They fall asleep easy, holding each other close.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
